(1) Field of Technology
The present invention relates generally to tire changing, and more particular to a portable system for changing tires.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The use of industrial tire changers, such as Models 7600/7700, available from John Bean having United States Offices located in Conway, Ark., is known in the art. While satisfactorily able to remove tires from rims, these traditional devices are expensive, large, heavy, dangerous to operate, and expensive to fix.
Thus what is needed is an inexpensive, portable, and reliable system for removing tires from rims. It is to these and other problems that the present invention is directed.